Gas Giant
Crazy |Tribe = Monster Gargantuar Zombie |Traits = None |Abilities = When hurt: Do 1 damage to each other Plant and Zombie. When destroyed: Do 5 damage to the Plant Hero. |Rarity = Galactic - Super-Rare |Flavor Text = There isn't a fart joke he hasn't heard.}} Gas Giant is a galactic super-rare zombie card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Crazy class. He costs 6 to play, and has 5 /5 . He has no traits, and his abilities deal 1 damage to all other Plants and Zombies when he is hurt, and deals 5 damage to the Plant Hero when he is destroyed. Statistics *'Class:' Crazy *'Tribes:' Monster Gargantuar Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Abilities: When hurt:' Do 1 damage to each other Plant and Zombie. When destroyed: Do 5 damage to the Plant Hero. *'Set - Rarity:' Galactic - Super-Rare Card description There isn't a fart joke he hasn't heard. Strategies With He is one of the few zombie cards that does one damage to everything without the ability activating when played. As a plus side, it can also be treated as a Grapes of Wrath, as it can deal huge damage to the plant hero when destroyed. To take full advantage of this, play Super Stench, as he will get the Deadly trait, which can destroy all plant cards on the field upon being damaged. However, take note that he can also destroy your zombies as well. However, if you want to follow this advantage again without Super Stench, play Laser Base Alpha to benefit this strategy, but also to deal heavy damage to the plant hero right away. Since he does damage when hurt, having at least 2 Gas Giants on the field should keep damaging each other and will keep doing so until one of them is destroyed, which will do five more damage to the plant hero. However, try to avoid this situation if the plant hero is close to a Super Block. Using Final Mission on this card is also very useful, doing up to 9 damage to the plant hero. Using this card with Binary Stars is a great idea, as Gas Giant will be able to deal 2 damage to the plants and 10 damage to the plant hero when destroyed. Combining this card with Imp-Throwing Gargantuar, Jester, Gargantuar-Throwing Imp and Newspaper Zombie is also a good idea as when Gas Giant is hurt, he will damage these cards, triggering their ability. Since he is a Gargantuar Zombie, Electric Boogaloo can use him with Supernova Gargantuar, Smashing Gargantuar, and King of the Grill in a Gargantuar deck. Professor Brainstorm can also use him with Wizard Gargantuar to do 5 unblockable damage to the plant hero should he be destroyed. He can also teleport in Gas Giant in a lane filled with weak attacking plants to purposefully activate his ability when hurt. Z-Mech can also play him earlier on using Gargologist. Against Treat this zombie as a Grapes of Wrath from the plant side as it can deal a large amount of damage to the plant hero when destroyed. Due to the fact it can also do 1 damage to all other plants and zombies when hurt, you want to be careful with zombies that have "When hurt" abilities or any glass cannons you have on board as it can turn into a disadvantage towards surviving. Try to damage this zombie within one or two hits to prevent chaos from all fighters. You can also bounce this zombie to avoid both of his dangerous abilities, despite it will be played again at the next turn. Healing capabilities are also necessary to avoid taking 5 damage to your hero if this gets destroyed. But if your hero has no healing capabilities, avoid this zombie in an empty lane as it can deal 5 damage to you and once destroyed, it can end dealing another 5 damage to the plant hero. You can also make the zombie hero think twice before using this card by filling the field with nut plants while there is a Mirror-Nut on the field as if the Gas Giant takes damage, he will damage all the nut plants, resulting in Mirror-Nut doing heavy damage to the zombie hero. You can also play Soul Patch and then destroy Gas Giant to let Soul Patch take the hit. If needed, you can also play The Great Zucchini to remove him in general. Gallery GasGiantStats.png|Statistics Gasgiantcard.jpg|Card Category:Zombies Category:Zombie cards Category:Galactic cards Category:Galactic zombies Category:Super-rare cards Category:Super-rare zombies Category:Crazy cards Category:Crazy zombies Category:Monster zombies Category:Gargantuar cards Category:Monster cards